Arthurian Mew Mew
Arthurian Mew Mew is a new Mew series by Princess Mew. Story Arthur Pendragon is a young girl who one day becomes a Mew under the scientist called Merlin. Merlin turns young Arthur and some other girls into Mews in order to save their country of Britain from invading aliens. They must protect their country while hiding their identities as Mews from everyone else, even their own families and friends. Characters Main * Arthur Pendragon: The main protagonist and leader of the Arthurian Mew Mews. Goes by Mew Popcorn and infused with the Mahogany Glider. Blue * Percival Listenoise: A member of Arthurian Mew Mews. She's the second Mew to appear and overall the first to join the team. Goes by Mew Pear and infused with the Giant Golden Mole. Green * Lancelot Benwick: A member of Arthurian Mew Mews. She's the third Mew to appear and overall the second to join the team. Goes by Mew Pretzel and infused with the Mona Island Boa. Purple * Gawain Lothian: A member of Arthurian Mew Mews. She's the fourth Mew to appear and overall the third to join the team. She's also Arthur's niece. Goes by Mew Lemon Cookie and infused with the Guatemalan Spiny-Tailed Iguana. Yellow * Tristan Drustanus: A member of Arthurian Mew Mews. She's the fifth Mew to appear and overall the fourth to join the team. Goes by Mew Orange Creamsicle Truffles and infused with the Red-Billed Curassow. Orange * Merlin Ambrosius: The scientist and creator of the Arthurian Mew Mews. Aliens * Oreo: One of the aliens and the leader of the trio who comes and invades Britain. * Peanut: One of the aliens and the second member of the trio. * Coconut: One of the aliens and the last member of the trio. Others * Agravain Lothian: Gawain's brother and Arthur's nephew. * Gaheris Lothian: Gawain's sister and Arthur's niece. * Gareth Lothian: Gawain's sister and Arthur's niece. * Mordred Lothian: Gawain's half-brother and Arthur's nephew. * Lamorak Listenoise: Percival's brother. * Aglovale Listenoise: Percival's brother. * Tor Listenoise: Percival's Brother. * Hector de Maris: Lancelot's younger-half sister. * Lionel Gaunnes: Lancelot's double cousin and cousin of Hector. * Bedivere Bedrydant: Arthur and Gawain's classmate and friend. * Lucan Bedrydant: Bedivere's brother and Griflet's cousin, alongside being Arthur and Gawain's classmate. * Griflet Jaufre: Bedivere and Lucan's cousin and Arthur and Gawain's classmate. * Daniel le Noir: Breunor and Dinadan's brother. * Breunor le Noir: Daniel and Dinadan's brother. * Dinadan le Noir: Daniel and Breunor's sister and best friend of Tristan. * Helyan le Blanc: Lancelot's cousin. * Palamedes Galilee: Safir and Segwardis's brother and Lancelot's classmate. * Safir Galilee: Palamedes and Segwardis's sister and Lancelot's classmate. * Segwardis Galilee: Palamedes and Safir's brother and Lancelot's classmate. Items * Popcorn Sword * Pear Spear * Pretzel Lance * Lemon Cookie Arrow * Orange Creamsicle Staff * Mew Aqua Locations * Pendragon Academy: A private academy. Arthur Pendragon, Gawain Lothian, Bedivere Bedrydant, Bedivere Bedrydant, and Griflet Jaufre attend this school. * Whitewood High: A public high school. Percival Listenoise, Tristan Drustanus, Lamorak Listenoise, Aglovale Listenoise, Tor Listenoise, Daniel le Noir, Breunor le Noir, and Dinadan le Noir attend this school. * Draakon High: A pubic high school. Lancelot Benwick, Helyan le Blanc, Palamedes Galilee, Safir Galilee, and Segwardis Galilee attend this school. Trivia * Based on Arthurian characters named after legendary knights of the round table. * It's a work in progress. Category:Arthurian Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Series